Welcome Back To This Life
by Fairy-Princess139
Summary: Claude moves to Forget Me Not Valley, he enjoys the peaceful life. He falls in love with a girl who acts alittle like him, Nami. Will she fall in love with him or is he destin to spend his life alone and fail his father's wishes? Read and find out.
1. Love at first insult

_This is my first in-detail fanfiction, anyway it's about Nami and the farm guy. In this story he is named Claude. _

Welcome Back To This Life

Chapter 1 – Love at first insult

Spring 1

Claude leans against the fence looking at his farm, Yuki the cow wanders around the pasture without a care in the world. Claude's lost in thought, dreams of what future he may have on his father's old farm, now named Freedom Farm.

'Maybe I should explore the Valley' thought Claude.

As he walks towards the waterfall his thoughts elsewhere a voice brings him back to earth.

"Oi idiot watch where your going can't you see I'm walking here"

He looks at this person it's a woman with short red hair, she doesn't look too amused.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about stuff" said Claude.

"Well if you did less thinking and more looking I wouldn't have to put up with you" she snaps. She looks away "do you have a name?"

"Claude, I just took over ownership of Freedom Farm" replied Claude, feeling proud of himself.

"Get off your high horse dork! Well I'm Nami, I don't do all that girl junk and I hate people who try and bug me." Replied Nami, with that she heads off.

Claude watches her until she's out of his eyesight. He carries on with his walk, the blossom on the trees is light pink, as he walks under the branches the blossom falls like pink rain. He brushes them out of his chestnut brown hair with his fingers. A man with blonde hair approaches him.

"What's up Claude? Dude I saw you talking to Nami back there, what did she do to you?" said the man

"Hey Rock, nothing she was a little mean but no harm done" said Claude.

"Your lucky man, she is so mean to everyone" Replied Rock, he heads off towards the spring.

Claude returns to his farm, with a smile on his face. The farm really does live up to it's name. Freedom by name, Yuki is free to wander the pasture in peace, he is free to wander the valley when ever he feels like it.

"Claude, can I have a word?" said Takakura, the man who also owned the farm.

"Yes of course" replied Claude.

"You see it was your father's dream to have a family farm, so it may be none of my business but I suggest you find a wife quickly." Said Takakura, hoping Claude wouldn't hit him for suggesting it.

"Ok I will do" said Claude. He heads of towards the river hoping Takakura won't follow him to press the matter.

He looks at the river, blossom floating on the surface. The birds are chirping from the trees. This truly is a better place than his former home in the city. Claude looks up and the same red head who shouted at him this morning is sat on a bench not far from him, also looking into the river. He walks over to her, she doesn't notice him.

"Hello Nami, how are you?" said Claude. Hoping she won't snap again.

"I'd feel a lot better if you weren't bugging me!" snaps Nami.

He hurries just to make sure she doesn't punch him. He stops near The Inner Inn, the first place Takakura showed him when he first moved in. Rock walks towards Claude.

"I'd give up with Nami if I was you, dude. Do you like her or something?" said Rock.

"No way" Claude snaps, he realises he just sounded exactly like Nami.

"Look I'm not going to make fun of you, I'm interested in someone I can't be with. I know how it feels" said Rock, sympathetically. "I'll help you tame the monster, so to speak."

"All right then tell me then" said Claude, he doesn't really want to know but he listens anyway.

"Well she likes, old stuff, home cooking and Autumn flowers." Said Rock, sound like he was reading out a essay.

"Thanks mate!" said Claude, as he walks away he rolls his eyes.

He heads home, all that walking tired him out a little. He does all the farm work, it took him a while to get Yuki to go back in the barn. Then he sits down on his bed and opens his diary and begins to write.

_Dear diary,_

_Today was great, I enjoyed all the farm work. I also met a really pretty girl, her name is Nami. She's a little snappy and enjoys to walk around the valley, kind of like me a bit. Well I hope tomorrow's weather is as nice as today! This guy how lives at the Inn named Rock guessed that I like Nami, but I didn't tell him that I do like her._

_Claude _

Claude puts his diary away and goes to bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spring 2

"Morning Yuki!" said Claude, he pats Yuki's head.

Yuki moos at the sight of her master, she stands still and lets him milk her. Claude pats her head again.

"Such a good girl" said Claude.

He leaves her inside the barn today, the main reason is it's pouring it down outside. Taking Rock's advice, he cooks something for Nami and goes to visit her.

"What do you want now? Come to bug me again?" Nami snaps.

"No actually I cooked something and actually wanted your opinion!" Claude snaps, talking to her the same way she speaks to him seams to work.

He hands her a plate of sashimi, she takes a bite.

"Wow this is… wow!" said Nami, lost for words. "It's delicious it really is."

"Really?" said Claude, shocked by the nicest thing Nami's ever said to him.

She talks to him for a little while, without being as snappy. He leaves with a smile on his face, still shocked by Nami being nice to him.

Because of the rain he heads to the archaeological digsite, to collect some old things. Maybe that should impress Nami a little. He finds quite a bit before heading home, to take care of Yuki and check on his crops.

He reaches the farm and sees a familiar red head stood by his house, he walks towards her.

To be continued…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ok that was my first try what do you think. Please review I would appreciate constructive criticism if you have any, all reviews welcome good or bad. _


	2. A friend in need

_Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1, if you are a new reader to my work then I hope you like my story. _

Chapter 2 – A Friend in-need

Nami faces him, either rain falling down her face or tears. Claude smiles at her, she throws her arms around him and sobs on his shoulder. He strokes the back of her head with his hand. He takes her into his house out of the rain.

"What's the matter?" said Claude, he expected her to hit him for asking.

"Letter… from…" sobs Nami, holding out a letter her hand shaking "my Father."

He takes the letter, and reads it.

_Dearest Nami, _

_I hope this letter finds you well, as I'm not. My life is not long for this world. I want you to live your life in my stead, and be the Nami you once were. You have to forget that day, you are not to blame. Your Mother will realise this one day, and when she does I want you to forgive her._

_With kind thoughts, Professor Martin._

"Nami I'm so sorry, if you need anything you know where I am" said Claude.

"You know Claude, you remind me of my dad except you have time for me. He never did" said Nami, sounding sweet and very un-Nami like.

"Really, well how about a picnic to take your mind off things?"

"It's pouring it down." Said Nami, sounding like her normal self again well at least the Nami, Claude knew and loved.

"Well a inside picnic then? That is if you want to."

"No chance, I'm out of here!" snaps Nami, she leaves in a hurry slamming the door behind her.

Claude goes to the barn to check on Yuki, like he originally planned to. Yuki waits patiently while he places some fodder in her trough, she stands still while he milks her. He pats her head.

"If only Nami was more like you, nice and gentle" said Claude.

Takakura enters the barn and walks over to Claude.

"I've been looking every where for you, it's about that thing we where talking about yesterday. You left in a hurry so I thought we could discuss it more" said Takakura.

"There's nothing more to say" said Claude, walking out of the barn.

He walks to the beach, taking shelter under a wooden frame. Claude looks up at the roof above him, wondering what it was once. It looks like it was once a market stall or some where to relax under on rainy days.

'Takakura, going on like that how dare he! Telling me what I can and can not do, who I pick is my business!' thought Claude. He hardly notices that he's not the only one on the beach.

"Hello Claude! What's wrong?"

The girlish voice shocks him, like it's just sliced his head. He turns around stood there is Muffy, who works at the Blue Bar.

"Hello Muffy, nothing's wrong. Can't someone stand here in piece without getting the third degree!" snaps Claude, he quickly calms down at the sight of Muffy's face. "I'm sorry you just scared me that's all"

"It's ok, so it's horrible weather isn't it?"

"No I like it, I got to go." Snapped Claude, he walks up towards his house.

He sees Takakura emerging form the barn, Claude turns round and walks towards the Inner Inn. He looks up at Nami's bedroom window, the lights on. He heads in and goes to her room.

"What do you want now?" said Nami, not as harsh as normal.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to someone who isn't Muffy."

"What did she want?" said Nami, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Nothing much, same stuff being nosey"

"She is such a pest!" said Nami and Claude, at the same time.

They look into each other's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes, her emerald green eyes. Both of them turn away, Claude leaves heading to the farm his head spinning. He rushes to his house, right now he doesn't care what anyone has to say.

He sits down on his bed and begins writing in his diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I think I like Nami! I mean really like Nami. Today has been a long and eventful day. Muffy insisted on talking to me, for some reason I just don't like her. Maybe I should give some thought to what Takakura said. _

_I'm not going to pick Muffy, I'd rather drown myself! Celia is to quiet for me and to shy. Lumina is not my type, plus her 'Auntie' would hit me for thinking it. The only one for me is Nami, I believe I've found my soul mate. _

_Claude_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spring 6

Claude walks to the Inner Inn, with only one thing on his mind. Today is the day he is going to tell Nami how he feels. She's not home, he walks around the valley any trace of hope he had fades away slowly. He stops at the river, there's someone on the other side. It's Nami, she looks paler than normal. She stumbles slightly and falls into the river, Claude immediately jumps in after her. He grabs her and pulls her onto the river bank. Rock runs towards them.

"Go get Hardy, I'll take her to my house" said Claude.

Rock helps Claude carry Nami to Claude's house, then rock dashes off. Claude lays her down on his bed, he dries her face with a towel. She slowly opens here eyes, she doesn't move.

"Where am I?" mumbles Nami.

"At my house on Freedom Farm" said Claude, he realises this is his chance before Rock gets back. "Nami I Love you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To be continued.

_That's it Chapter 2, it was fun to write I hope it was as good as chapter 1. well review away, any comments would be helpful. _


	3. Nami nice?

_This one is going to be the best chapter yet, hopefully! Anyway enjoy, and one last thing…I based Nami's nice personality off the way she is after marriage. _

Chapter 3 – Nami, nice?

"You what?" snapped Nami, appalled by this out burst of his.

"But I… do and always have, it's like the more you insult me the more I care for you." Replied Claude, he hopes she feels the same.

"If I could stand up I'd cripple you for saying it" said Nami.

Claude is drained of all emotions, he stares at her not knowing what to say. He has this strong feeling to hurt her back, Hardy and Rock enter the house. Hardy examines her.

"Interesting, you see it's tiredness, because of your 'active life' style and you are awake all hours this is the result. You are lucky Claude found you" said Hardy.

"And saved you!" added Rock.

"Shut up Rock! I can take care of myself!" snaps Nami

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer 2

Claude pats Yuki's head, she moos happily. She nuzzles her nose on Claude's arm.

"You're a good girl, all girls should be as nice as you" said Claude, as Nami walks past the farm. She doesn't look at him, Claude pats Yuki's head again. "Especially Nami, she needs to learn to be nice to people once in a while."

He notices a young girl walking towards him, she has short mousey coloured hair.

"Hi Claude! Are you talking to your cow? It's ok I'm not going to make fun of you"

"Lumina, I wondered when you where going to visit" lied Claude. He hadn't even thought about her at all. "So what brings you this way?" he leans on the fence.

"I wanted to see the farm, are you talking to your cow? I'd like to talk to her, is it fun?" said Lumina excitedly.

"Yes ok, her name is Yuki. I have some work to do so I'll leave you to it."

Lumina climbs over the fence, and starts talking about Tanya and Eliza her two cats. Claude walks away rolling his eyes, he finds it hard to believe she's 18 years old. He takes a walk towards Vesta's Farm, it's about time he bought some fertiliser to grow some grass. Claude is tired of carrying the fodder to Yuki, this way she can munch on the grass.

He is greeted by Celia, the girl who works there.

"10 bags of fertilizer please" said Claude.

"Ok, are you going to enter the crop contest?" said Celia.

"Excuse me? I don't grow many crops only enough to feed myself" said Claude.

As he walks through the valley, he just can't understand why he's so snappy to everyone. He sits down near the spring and pulls his diary out of his rucksack and begins to write.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning was hard for me, Nami is acting like nothing happened, I can't stop getting annoyed with people. The only living thing I can be nice to is Yuki and she's a cow. Apart of me wants Nami to be nice to me, but then again I treat people the same way Nami does. She needs help, so do I, if she accepts it or not I'll try and talk to her. _

_Claude_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He puts his diary away, on the other side of the spring is Nami sat there looking at him. He stands up, walks around the spring and sits next to her.

"Hey Nami" said Claude, trying to keep things short.

"Claude, for some reason I feel like I can trust you" said Nami, sound sweet and not very Nami-like. "I have a secret and I want you to know it. I was 20 and was staying in a Inn in a little village, and I met this guy. I wasn't as bitter as I was then. He was so confident, and cool. Rock reminds me of him a little, me and this guy started dating and if found out he was cheating on me. Since that day I haven't trusted men, but I feel different around you."

"Wow that guy did that to you? That's mean, when did this happen?" said Claude.

"Well the season was spring, that's why I hate it so much." Said Nami, she rests her head on his shoulder. "But you're different from most guys around you I feel I can be myself."

Claude doesn't know whether to put his arm around her or not, if she doesn't want him to she'll just punch him. He decides to risk it, she doesn't punch him she just stands up.

"Good bye Claude, I can't not yet" said Nami, she walks off not looking back.

He sits there feeling depressed, he places his face in his hands. He wants to cry, but then someone sits next to him. He moves his hands, Nami came back.

"Claude, I know you're not dating anyone so… this is kind of hard for me but do you want to go on a few dates together. Just see how it goes" said Nami.

"Yes of course! Why would I turn you down?" said Claude.

The two of them walk towards the farm, Claude wants to hold her hand but realises he'll be trying to push his luck. Lumina is still talking to Yuki, and Celia's waiting for him.

"Ah Claude there you are! You forgot the fertilizer" said Celia.

He takes it, pays her and she leaves. Lumina leaves to, Nami smiles at Claude.

"What was that for?" said Claude.

"I wanted to, I don't know how you do it you manage to be nice to people" said Nami.

"Me neither" said Claude.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What does everyone think? Well review away! _


	4. Miyuki Festival

_This chapter is maybe not as good as the others, but anyway – I decided to add a festival it's going to be in winter which might not be in this chapter. It will be called the Miyuki Festival, the girls may mention it from time to time. (Miyuki is Japanese for pure-snow.) And something good will happen after this – trust me._

_Miyuki Festival is for celebrating the beauty of the bachelorettes, like a beauty contest really. _

Chapter 4 – Miyuki Festival

Summer 3

Claude milks Yuki, but Yuki's not as willing to stand still this time. The sun light beating down on the back of his neck, he doesn't feel like working either. As soon as he is done she walks off to sleep under the tree growing in the pasture. He turns round and smiles at Nami, who's leaning on the fence.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you where dating that cow" said Nami, jokingly.

"Oh really? In that case I'll take Yuki on a picnic instead." said Claude, jokingly. Every part of him wanted to call Nami his girlfriend, but he knew she'd make sure he'd never have children.

"You do that Claude and you'll become Claudette! You got that" said Nami, I a voice that didn't suit her. "I'm kidding really." She smiles, but then realises what she's doing and blushes.

Later that day… Claude and Nami leave the Inner Inn, and bump into Takakura. Claude just smiles and rushes towards the spring with Nami. The last thing he needs right now is Takakura bugging him in front of Nami. He lays the blanket on the floor, the both of them sit down. While he serves the food, Nami talks about things, like the flowers – how nice they are, how cute the birds are, how much she likes Claude's new white horse. Claude can't help but notice how unlike her it is, then she giggles. He recognises that kind of giggle, but where has he heard it?

Nami instantly stops giggling, like she was joking or something. The Claude turns around and sees why, Muffy and Celia are walking by. They sit down and begin talking very loudly.

"Claude there is something I want to tell you." Said Nami, her heart beating faster and faster she finds it hard to speak. "Claude I…"

She is interrupted by Muffy talking very loudly to Celia. "This years Miyuki Festival will be great. I so think I am going to win" said Muffy, really emphasising the word _so_. "But Lumina will be competing this year. She is kind of cute in her own cute way I guess."

Claude turns to Nami trying to block out Muffy and Celia's conversation. He takes Nami's hand in his and looks into her eyes.

"I've always thought you are beautiful, much more beautiful than all the girls in this valley." Said Claude loudly, so Muffy and Celia can hear. "My life in the valley wouldn't be complete without you, Nami I've always loved you."

"Really?" said Nami, happily forgetting that Muffy and Celia are gawping at them. A smile spreads across her face. "Claude you bring out the good in me, I love… y-y your cooking." She lets go of his hands and runs off.

Claude wants to go after her, make her see sense. But he stares at the bottle of fruit punch, half empty. All he can think of is Nami, how she smiled when he handed her the bottle. When she pressed the bottle to he lips, she closed her eyes. But he knew she was trying to hide that loving stare, the same one he wanted to do when he met her. He's snapped back to reality by a girlish giggle, one that always made him shiver. That felt like it was cutting through him with a knife. The one girl that he's never got on with Muffy. Who's sat next to him, stroking his hand. He instantly pulls it away.

'I hate her so much' thought Claude, as Muffy stared lovingly into his eyes.

Then she leaves, without another word. Claude just sits there staring into the air, he closes his eyes. Muffy in love with him, how could he have missed the signs? Then he feels someone kiss him on the lips, so timid and soft. He opens his eyes and looking at him, is Nami.

"I can't imagine my life without you to." Whispers Nami, she strokes his cheek.

"Wow thanks I guess" said Claude.

The two of them enjoy their picnic in peace, but little do they know some one is watching them, Muffy.

"You will be mine…" mumbles Muffy, she takes one last glance at the one she loves and walks away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer 8

Claude walks out of his house, the weather's not as hot as yesterday. He opens his mailbox, he normally doesn't get any mail but today he has one letter. He opens it quickly,

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dear Claude,

I have heard from my dear daughter that you both are an item. I want you to make her happy, she needs to learn about how love can be a good thing. I apologise for writing to you out of the blue like this, but Nami is very precious to me. I don't want anything to hurt her again.

With kind thoughts, Professor Martin.

'Make her happy? Yes I will do that' thought Claude.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Well what do you think? Well I hope it is! _


End file.
